Ascrivere Vampiro
by BerryCollector
Summary: Gianna has always been rather unordinary. She's always wanted to have some sort of life-or-death encounter. When she finds herself stuck in the most dangerous situation imaginable, how does she handle a new life among vampires?
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer for the whole story, because I don't want to put this before every chapter, so remember these next words. I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own this fanfic.**

**Preface**

I think they knew I was staring at them, but they probably didn't care. The way they looked at each other... it was like they'd been separated and had just found each other again. It was like they had found their other half again. Their soul mate. Their beloved.

I'd been living with vampires too long to be incredibly afraid of them anymore - which was probably a stupid reaction when you lived with bloodsucking monsters - even though I still felt a little uneasy when I looked into the bright red eyes of the hunter, knowing I was their prey. But this vampire's eyes were different. They were a dark golden, almost black. If I hadn't been close enough to him to get a good look at his eyes, I wouldn't have noticed the golden tint. I would've thought that he was like any other vampire, only he was thirsty. But why were his eyes _golden_? I'd only seen one type of vampire in the world, the type with the burgundy eyes. Weren't those the only vampires in existence? I would have to ask someone about that later.

The girl was leaning into him now, tears falling from her eyes. It was so obvious that she was in love with this vampire. The way she stared at him, not bothering to wipe the crystal tears from her cheeks, the way she wouldn't let go of him even for a moment... it was a kind of love so blatantly obvious that even the most unobservant of humans would be able to notice it. Whenever I looked at her, a human among so many vampires, I was bitterly reminded of my own dangerous situation.

A human living with vampires. A human who wanted to be a vampire. A human who was in love with a vampire. We shared all of those traits. And we both knew that we'd end up dead by the conclusion of this venture with the supernatural. But why should death matter so much when we were living a life so risky that we could be killed at any moment? It was a fact that, however scared of death they may be, humans got used to the idea after a while. I was used to the idea of death, even if I was still afraid of it. When you held a secret of this proportion, dying was inevitable.

But when there were two ways to die, one more preferable to us than the other, we wouldn't stop wishing for a different death than nearly every human was cursed with. The question for us is never "will we die?" The question is "how will we die?"

I wished I knew the answer.

**A/N: Yes, I know, that was painfully short. Chapter one will be much longer though, I swear. My original plan was to post both the preface and chapter one, but I decided that chapter one wasn't good enough to post yet and I'm editing it. Since I suck at meeting deadlines, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. I'll put it up relatively soon though!**

**Also, many thanks go to my unofficial beta reader Annie for helping me out with the story.**

**Please review!**

**--Becky **


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The golden light that poured in through the open window made everything in the room glow.

I smiled at the window. I loved being in this room, which was walled on every side with windows, when the sun was setting. It always brought a pleasant, gentle light into the parlor, bathing everything from floor to ceiling in its soft luminosity.

I took another second to enjoy the beauty of it all and then I sat down on the piano bench. I gently brushed my fingers across the ivory keys, feeling their smooth coolness and wanting so badly to play something. I glanced towards the open window again.

_If I play something now, everyone will be able to hear me…_ My eyes fell to the sheets of paper on the piano, across the measures of music and the boldface "Sonatina" that was printed across the top. The song was only seven pages long, and the sheets were from a book of pieces from the Classical and Romantic periods that I had bought on a previous vacation to America. It was a used copy, too, so it had been pretty cheap. I sat up straighter, suddenly wanting everyone in the entire country to hear me play. I placed my fingers in their proper spots on the keys and stared at the music sheets. I tried to ignore the initial nervousness I always felt before I played in front of people. Besides, if I aspired to be a professional musician one day I would have to get over the anxiety.

I smiled at the music that was sitting on the piano and took a deep breath, letting all the anxious thoughts float away. I concentrated on the notes in front of me as my fingers rested on the keys silently. I wanted to play something that I could escape into. Something that I could lose myself in.

_Don't think, _I reminded myself. _Don't concentrate. Don't pay attention._ A few more deep breaths. _Just play._

At once my fingers began to glide across the keys, not playing as loudly or as beautifully as I would have liked, but it was good enough for me. I wasn't very talented with the pedal, so the music sounded a little choppier than it should have. Wincing in some parts, smiling in others, I was determined not to stop the song for anything at all. Not even if the rest came out sounding like garbage, or if people complained about the noise.

_Almost finished, _I thought, taking a deep breath and nearly missing the trills on the last page.

As my song reached its last decrescendo, I began to feel extremely satisfied by the way I had played, even if it wasn't very good. _At least I can play something, _I told myself as I hit the last note hard and held it until I heard a dog begin to bark, which was as good as applause to me.

I hopped up from my seat – still smiling – and gathered up the papers. As I was beginning to put the papers away my cell phone began to ring. I pulled it out of my purse, which was lying on one of the armchairs in the corner of the room, and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Thank God you answered." The voice at the other end sounded relieved.

"…Carla?" I said as I stacked up my papers. "What's up?"

"I need you to listen very carefully to my next words, all right?" Carla continued.

"Uh-huh."

"I. Have. A. Zit."

Silence.

"…Thank you for giving me that bit of information. I'll be sure to write it down in my planner. 'Carla has a zit. Take drastic action.'"

"You don't get it though!" I heard Carla groan. "I had a zit on my nose when I took my profile picture! MY PROFILE PICTURE!" She hollered that last bit to emphasize what she was trying to make me understand. "I need you to Photoshop it out!"

"Carla," I began as I put my papers away, "why don't you just take a new picture for your profile?" It wouldn't have been very hard for me to agree to Photoshop her zit out, but I was tired of constantly repeating the Photoshopping process for her. She often took advantage of the fact that I could easily camouflage things, especially virtually. I'd changed her eyes from brown to blue. I'd made her look like a clone of various celebrities. I'd even given her cat ears and paws. I needed a break.

"But this one is perfect!" She argued. "Except for the zit, of course. I managed to straighten my hair, my makeup actually looks good for once, and I don't have a mass of freckles!" She took a deep breath for dramatic effect. "There is only one thing stopping me from uploading the best profile picture I've ever taken. This pesky little zit. And if my best friend won't grace me with her amazing Photoshop skills to help me in this time of need… then I don't know what to say." She sniffed. "This does not reflect well on your character, Gianna. Nor does it say much about how you hold your title as a best friend."

"Okay! I give up. I'll fix your photo, okay?"

"YAY!" Carla's squeal of joy was nearly deafening. I heard the faint protest of her cat on the other end. "Oh, sorry, Cocoa. Didn't mean to give you a heart attack."

"So are you going to e-mail it to me tonight?" I asked.

"Sure. I want to post it by tomorrow anyway." Great. She'd already given me a deadline. "Plus I was already attaching the file to an e-mail before you agreed." Before I could begin to yell at her and tell her how disrespectful she was of my Photoshopping ability, she added, "Sent".

"You better remember this the next time I go broke," I muttered and went to go get my laptop. I listened to her gabbing about school and her lack of a boyfriend and other things like that, trying to pay enough attention to make her think I cared.

"So, how've you been?" Carla asked when she finished her horrifying tale of the time she lost her cell phone and couldn't find it for three days.

"Fine," I answered, which was true. Besides being incredibly uninteresting, as it always was, my life was going considerably well.

"That's good." I could hear the smile in Carla's voice but didn't respond with a smile of my own. I wasn't happy that everything was going _fine._ My life was bland, uneventful, unfulfilled. It was like a piece of music that was the same speed and volume the entire way through. Boring and sometimes worthless.

"Hey, you still there?" Carla inquired after my few moments of silence.

"Um, yeah," I responded quickly with a shake of my head. "Listen, I'm almost done with your picture so I'm going to hang up and finish."

"Oh, okay." Carla sounded a little upset that I was leaving so soon. "I'll just give you the grade on the picture tomorrow then."

"Okay, talk to you then," I said and hung up. _And now, the finishing touches…_

I finished with the picture in record time and it looked perfect. Her skin was completely flawless. I'd given her a little bronzer too, knowing that she'd like that. I smiled at my latest accomplishment, even though it was nothing much, and sent the picture to Carla along with stating how well a job I did and how I thought I should start receiving compensation for my work. She responded about ten minutes later with an offering payment of marbles. Needless to say, I declined.

I closed my laptop a few minutes later and leaned back in the sofa. I glanced out the window at the sunset. The sun had almost disappeared completely, and in its place were clouds painted in dark colors covering the moon. I smiled to myself, happy to be catching the last minutes of the sunset.

"Gianna?"

I turned around when I heard my name being called. "Yes, Mom?"

"Dinnertime!" she answered. I checked the clock on the coffee table in front of me. Dinner was being served twenty minutes later than usual. I frowned and left the room. This was literally the most exciting thing that had happened all day.

When I came into the kitchen everything was normal. Mom was putting dinner on the plates, my sister was reading a magazine at the table, and Dad was shouting at the TV. Apparently the TV had done something wrong. Again.

"Hey, Mom. Dad. Lora," I greeted as I said down in my usual seat.

"Hi, honey," my mom answered with a smile. "How was your school day?"

"Good." I smiled for the benefit of my family and crossed my legs in the chair. "How was work?"

"The same as always," Mom said.

_That's just what I was thinking._

**A/N: Apparently to me "relatively soon" means "within a few weeks". I'm sorry about changing the definition of "soon" so drastically, but I've been working on a lot of other fanfics lately, all of which I'm planning to post.**

**Anyway, back to this fanfic. I thought the ending of it might have been a tad weak, but I wasn't sure what else to add to it. I hope it wasn't too bad.**

**Review please. :)**

**--Becky**


End file.
